


The end and the beginning

by mydearconfidant



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: Tenjou Utena, the final battle, and Himemiya Anthy.The despair of the prince, the plight of the heroines, and the chains that enslave all of Ohtori.I gave this a Teen rating because it's mildly dark but there's nothing too graphic. It's based on the atmosphere of the final episode, so this was guaranteed to have a serious tone.Please leave a comment if you want!! I appreciate any feedback!!
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy & Tenjou Utena
Kudos: 2





	The end and the beginning

A storm of knives and blades  
Bared for your good intent

The torrential downpour- the accusing and accused.

Cycling the blame, grooming a witch.

A pound of flesh, a pound of bone. 

The pull of the world, the chains of the apocalypse.

A wildfire, a bonfire  
Burning before both of us were conceived

We torch the witch and we bathe in her suffering.

(a hint of freedom in the air, her shackles too rusty to remain her warden)


End file.
